Leather Bound
by The Midnight Queen
Summary: Sam had never felt at home anywhere except for Charming. So when she moved back to the little town, she had thought things would be absolutely perfect but life always includes a curve ball or two. After she willing seeks out Samcro for assistance, her life goes in a direction she never anticipated. Jax/OFC
1. Prologue – Coming Home

**Prologue – Coming Home**

Rain clouds, thick and black, blanketed the afternoon sky as bullets of rain hurtled to the ground at a steady pace. It had rained like this for two days straight and didn't show any signs of letting up anytime soon.

A group of people had gathered at the local bus station, waiting for friends and family to arrive from the long trip from Nevada. A lone figure stood away from the group and under the cover of a nearby tree, his face was shrouded by the hood of his jacket and the cherry of a cigarette could be seen burning within the hood.

People didn't know who he was nor did they care, he kept to himself and wasn't hurting anyone.

Most of them were more concerned about when the bus would arrive; some of them had been waiting for over half an hour, though others had only been waiting for ten minutes. Regardless, everyone was impatient. So when the dirt speckled grey bus finally pulled to a stop, the sound of collective sighs filled the air.

A small smirk crossed the lone male's lips and he raised a hand to pluck the cigarette from between his lips only to crush the cherry between his thumb and forefinger. He dropped the remains of the cigarette to the ground and picked up the camera that had been dangling from his neck by a thick leather strap; his eyes continued to watch the people seated in the bus as he turned the camera on and raised it to eye level. Slowly he zoomed in and began scanning the faces of each person visible through the windows but there was one face in particular he was looking for.

"Come on, sweet bottom. Show me that pretty little face of yours," he muttered quietly to himself as he scanned the bus a second time.

She had been looking away the first time he scanned the length of the bus, but the second time she had been staring absentmindedly out of the window, right at him. For a moment he had panicked, nearly turned tail and run before recalling that those green eyes were useless for anything other than depicting emotions. An amused chuckled escaped the man before he snapped a few pictures in quick succession, capturing the green eyed, red headed woman turning away from the window.

The man watched as the woman stood and fumbled for a bag hidden in the overhead compartment, pulling a duffel bag down and slinging it over her shoulder before reaching for something on the ground. With her things gathered she headed towards the front of the bus and he raised his camera for a second time.

She was lead off the bus by a German Shepard and looked around slowly, giving the illusion of sight that she did not possess. He took a couple more pictures before she was lost among the gathered crowd, but it didn't matter.

He'd gotten what he'd come for.

The pictures were the confirmation that the others needed, the confirmation that she was back in Charming.

**X – X – X – X**

It was official.

Samantha 'Sam' Taylor was back in Charming. A part of the woman was excited, after all it had been nearly fifteen years since she had been in Charming, and although she couldn't see anything, she was certain that nothing had changed. Of course people had moved away and others had moved in but for the most part it was still the same old Charming.

And it was good to be back.

Sam could still remember every vacation she and her parents had every taken to the town. From the time she was born they had visited Charming and had continued to do so right up until her mother had been diagnosed with lung cancer; the woman simply wouldn't be kept away from her home town.

They had been planning the next vacation when she had suddenly passed; it had been a heart breaking time for everyone. What made it even worse was that her father had said after her passing that they wouldn't be visiting Charming any more. At the time, Sam hadn't understood what had happened to her mother or why they weren't going to Charming any longer.

She knew that her mother wasn't coming home, but to her being told that there would be no more vacations to Charming felt like they were abandoning a family tradition, like they were abandoning her mother.

With a small sigh the woman pushed the thought from her mind and turned to face ahead despite her lack of sight.

"Come on, Hunter" Sam urged the dog at her side, "Let's go see the home mum left us." With that the two set towards the long abandoned house her mother had left her fifteen years prior.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_So this is the first SOA fan-fiction I've ever written and I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it. :) Naturally I don't own Sons of Anarchy, the characters, ideas, concepts, belongs to their respective owner(s) however the characters - Samantha 'Sam' Taylor and Hunter - are my own original characters and I consider them both my property. :)_

_I'd like to thank __**dreamer-girl-reana **__for agreeing to beta-ing this fan-fiction! :)_


	2. Chapter One - First Encounters

**Chapter One - First Encounters**

There was no denying it.

Sam was lost; completely and utterly lost.

She had been walking for the better half part of an hour and still couldn't figure out where she was. It really had been far too long since she had last been in Charming, so long in fact that she couldn't remember any of the street names of the location of her mother's home. Of course Sam had a basic idea of Charming's general layout, after all the first few times they had visited she had still been able to see, but she was having difficulty translating that into getting to her destination.

With a frustrated sigh Sam dropped her duffle bag to the ground unceremoniously; the thing was starting to get unbelievable heavy. Free from her bag, she carefully lowered herself to the ground at Hunter's side. Although guide dogs weren't supposed to be petted while harnessed and working, Sam placed her hand atop of Hunter's head and began stroking his fur absentmindedly as she thought about the predicament she had gotten herself into. It had never been this hard to get around Charming in the past, but then again, she had always had her mother with her.

Admittedly, Sam hadn't really thought things through before packing her bag and getting on the bus. She had been so tired of her life in Nevada that all she had thought about was a doing something to change the mundane life she had been living; not to mention how tempting freedom from her father was. At the time Charming had seemed like the answer to all her problems, but now Sam wasn't so sure.

"Shit," the woman groaned as she mentally bereted herself.

Perhaps she should have stayed in Nevada just a little longer, tried to get her dad into rehab once again maybe, but she had been so tired of him and his behaviours that she'd acted without thinking things through. Telling more people where she'd be headed would've probably been a smart idea as well, but it was too late now. She'd needed a vacation, a place to run to escape it all, some time to herself, and now that she had it she realized what a bad idea it was turning out to be. Sam was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the roar of motorcycles approaching, then abruptly cutting their engines.

"Are you okay?" A distinctly male voice inquired from behind her, but the woman remained oblivious. Her thoughts were still centred on what she was going to do, how she was going to get to her mother's house, and, better yet, what she was going to do after finding it.

"Red, are you okay?" The voice inquired a second time, louder now.

Sam's eyes snapped up towards the person who had spoken and for a moment she simply stared, her mouth hanging open in surprise before she practically jumped to her feet. "Oh yes!" She blurted out quickly, her face flushing in embarrassment. "Sorry. I wasn't really aware that I was sitting in the middle of the street," Sam admitted as she averted her gaze.

"Are you lost or something?" A man asked, although the tone in his voice suggested he didn't particularly care.

"No…" Sam began only to stop, "Actually, yeah I am," She quickly corrected herself.

It was strange; back In Nevada Sam had been fairly independent and hadn't needed help on a regular basis but the blind woman felt like that was going to change very quickly. At least until she familiarized herself with Charming again.

"I'm looking for a house, maybe you know the address?" She said while digging her fingers into the pocket of her jeans for the piece of paper that had the address scrawled on it. When at last she managed to retrieve it, Sam held it out for the man.

For a moment he stared at the paper before showing it to the man beside him. "Isn't this that hole of a place a few blocks from my place?" he inquired, his nose wrinkling as he thought about the condition of the property.

"Yeah, I think so," the second man replied.

Upon hearing his words, an irritated groan escaped Sam and she rolled her eyes, "So it is run down and falling apart?" She mumbled, although the question wasn't directed at anyone. "Damn it"

"The place isn't really liveable, doll," he informed her as he handed the paper back.

Sam let out an exasperated sigh, "Yeah I thought as much. Thanks for the help anyway," she said as she reached down to big the duffle bag on the ground. Sam paused for a second wondering whether the men would be able to let her know where a hotel was in town. Recalling how uninterested the first man's friend sounded, she decided against it. Finding a hotel couldn't be that hard, especially in a little town like Charming.

Without so much as another word the blind woman began walking down the street once again.

**X – X – X – X**

There was no denying it.

Someone upstairs seriously had it out for Jackson Teller.

The last few days had just been one giant cluster fuck for Jax. He hadn't wanted to be a father, he hadn't been ready, but now that he had decided to take responsibility for his actions, life seemed pretty damn eager to fuck him over. Between his soon-to-be-ex-wife attempting to kill herself, his son being born with _two_ potentially fatal conditions, the warehouse being destroyed by the Mayans _and_ the supposed alliance between the Nords and Mayans, Jax had honestly had enough.

With all the drama that had been happening as of late, Jax was pleased to finally have a moment to himself. He and Opie had headed into town for a few minutes on some bullshit errand of picking up more cigarettes. Not that he would ever say no to a few extra packs, but it was really just an excuse to get away for some peace and quiet.

He and Opie stood in one of the local shops, he'd forgotten which one they had wondered into, waiting for the woman behind the counter to finish with the customer she was serving. She finished quickly, obviously trying to hurry so that she could speak with the two attractive men in front of her.

"What can I get you?" she inquired, a flirtatious smirk playing on her lips.

Jax eyed the woman for a moment, amused by how obvious her intentions were. Considering that Opie was married to Donna, she was all Jax's if he really wanted a piece of her. Eying her for a moment longer he decided against it and let a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Just two packs of cigarettes, darling."

It was as plain as day that he had blown her off, so without further flirtation she grabbed his order and rang it up on the till. Without waiting to see how much it was, Jax handed her a pristine fifty dollar bill and scooped the cigarettes up of the counter. "Keep the change," he said with a wink before tossing one of the packets to Opie.

With their newly acquired cigarettes in hand the two men exited the shop, chatting in hushed tones about the recent activities involving the Sons of Anarchy as they slowly made their way towards their parked bikes. It was quite obvious that they were attempting to take as much time as possible before returning to the clubhouse. Both of them had been too caught up in their conversation that neither of them had noticed the woman sitting in the middle of the sidewalk ahead of them. It wasn't until they had straddled their bikes and had started the engines that Opie had finally noticed her.

For a moment he simply stared at her and wondered what the hell she was doing before bringing it to Jax's attention. "What do you think that's all about?" Opie asked as he pointed a gloved finger towards the woman.

Jax turned slowly to face the direction Opie had pointed in, noticing the odd woman and lowering his helmet. "I don't know…" he admitted, thoroughly curious about the stranger. For the life of him, he couldn't recall ever seeing her around town.

"Think she might be hurt?" Opie went on to say as he turned his bike off.

Jax shrugged, "There's only one way to find out." With that he replaced his helmet on the handle of his bike and turned the ignition off before getting off. Seeing that his best friend intended to approach the woman, Opie quickly followed Jax's lead. The two men walked towards her slowly, almost hesitantly, due to the German Shepard at her side.

"Are you okay?" Jax asked when they were within speaking distance, but it seemed that the woman either hadn't heard him of was simply ignoring him. The blonde quickly decided against the latter option and instead repeated himself a second time, louder than before.

"Red, are you okay?"

This time he succeeded in gaining her attention as she looked up at them quickly and simply stared, apparently surprised. For a moment she simply stared before jumping to her feet suddenly, "Oh yes!" The blush in her cheeks did not go unnoticed, but neither male made a comment about it.

"Sorry. I wasn't really aware that I was in the middle of the street," she admitted as she averted her gaze in embarrassment. Jax couldn't help but smirk at her; someone sitting in the middle of the road unaware that they were in danger of getting hurt was either very stupid, or blind.

"You lost or something?" Opie inquired as he attempted to get to the bottom of the woman's strange behaviour.

The woman began to shake her head only to stop and seemingly correct herself.

"Actually, yeah I am," she said, her face once again flushing red in embarrassment. "I'm looking for a house, maybe you know the address?" At this, she fished around in her pocket, retrieving something slightly crumpled.

When she managed to produce a small piece of paper from the depths of her pocket, Jax slipped it from between her fingers and stared at the address written on it. It was familiar but he wasn't certain that he remembered the right house, "Isn't this that hole of a place that's a few blocks from my place?" he questioned, showing the paper to Opie.

The other man looked at the address and nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think so."

Both of the blonde's eyebrows rose in something Jax was assuming was surprise, then groaned out loud and rolled her eyes, muttering a question to herself.

"The place isn't really liveable, doll," Jax informed the woman as he slipped the paper back into her hand. Before he was able to say anything else, however, she had thanked him for their assistance and was already moving down the street without so much as another word.

Neither Opie nor Jax spoke for a moment before the blonde let out an incredulous laugh. "Bit of a freak," he said nonchalantly as they returned to where their bikes were parked. As he straddled his motorcycle for a second time, his phone started the ring and he let out a small sigh. It took a moment for him to locate the correct pocket his phone was in but once he had found it, he flipped it opened and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, baby"_ A small smile pulled at his lips as the voice of his mother answered him.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Jax asked, knowing that this was most likely not a social call.

"_I'm at the hospital with Abel. I was wondering if you were going to be stopping by today?_

For a minute Jax pondered his response. He really hadn't been planning on going to the hospital today but he supposed that a few minutes wouldn't hurt and he still had a few more hours before he had to be at the clubhouse for church.

"Yeah, I'll stop…" His voice trailed off as he noticed the stern expression on Opie's face. Turning in the direction his friend was facing, Jax donned a similar expression when he saw a few Nords loitering on the next street corner. "I'll be there in a bit, mom" He informed her before hanging up and turning back to Opie.

"Any idea what they'd be doing here?" Jax asked with a sigh.

"Pushing drugs most likely," Opie replied gruffly.

A frustrated sigh escaped the blonde; Darby and the Nords were going to be trouble. "Maybe," he agreed after a minute, "Although, I think Clay made it perfectly clear to Darby the other day that drugs would not be tolerated in Charming."

Opie nodded in silence and continued to watch the gathered Nords. They were definitely going to be a problem.

"Hey, Opie. Do me a favour and watching them for a bit. I need to stop by the hospital and talk with Gemma"

"Yeah, no problem, bro"

And with that Jax's started his motorcycle and headed of to the hospital; leaving Opie to watch the Nords.

* * *

_**A/N**_**: **_So it took me a little longer to get this chapter up then I would have liked but it's up now and that's what matters right? To all those who reviewed, favourited, followed and everything else; thank you so much! Once again, I don't own Sons of Anarchy, the characters, ideas, concepts, belongs to their respective owner(s) however the characters - Samantha 'Sam' Taylor and Hunter - are my own original characters and I consider them both my property. :)_

_Another thank you to __**dreamer-girl-reana **__for agreeing to beta-ing this fan-fiction! :)_

_Hope you all enjoy the first chapter._


	3. Chapter Two - Divide and Conquer

**Chapter Two – Divide and Conquer**

Jax was not having a good day. Everything seemed to be piling up on him and got worse with each hour that passed. While the VP tried his best to stay as indifferent as possible, it was evident in the way he walked that he was irritated. However, through all the bullshit that had transpired in the past week there had at least been one good thing that had happened: finding his father's journal.

_The Life and Death of Sam Crow.  
How The Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way.  
By John Tomas Teller._

Gemma hadn't been lying when she'd said his father had a way with words, but the journal was more than just the last words of his lost father, it had been his vision of the club. What he had hoped it would become and what it had eventually become, it seemed that even his father hadn't like what Samcro had turned into. Jax knew that change was definitely in order, but he also knew that it wasn't going to be easy and it wasn't going to happen overnight; it was something that needed to be approached with caution and handled delicately.

For the time being, however, there were other things that he needed to focus on - like his son for example.

Jax raised his gaze when the elevator doors slid open and exited in silence. As he moved through the halls of the hospital he kept a look out for Tara, the doctor – and his former flame – that was looking after his son. The man wasn't certain how his mother was handling Tara sudden reappearance in his life or her involvement in his sons care. The two women had ceased being civil with one another after Jax and Tara had ended their relationship.

She had broken his heart, Jax had never really gotten over her, and, naturally, Gemma had blamed Tara.

It seemed there was drama no matter where he looked, but his mother didn't have to worry about it happening again. Jax wasn't interested in rekindling what he had had with Tara, in fact he wasn't actually interested in women for that matter – at least not interested in being in a relationship with them.

A sigh slipped past Jax's lips as he turned around a corner only to walk straight into none other than Tara herself. The clipboard she'd be holding fell to the ground as she stumbled slightly, only held upright by Jax's grip on her upper arms.

"Sorry about that Doc" Jax's said as he let go off her once he was certain she had regained her balance.

Tara shook her head slowly to dismiss his apology, "Don't worry about it."

Jax looked down to the clipboard that had been dropped previously and after a moment he reached down to retrieve it, however, Tara had also leant down to pick up her clipboard and soon enough their heads collided together with and audible _crack_. Instinctively they flinched away from one another and cradled their heads.

"Shit," they both hissed through clenched teeth. After a second they raised their gaze to one another's face, "Sorry," they both apologized at the same time, earning a laugh from each other. Without giving Tara another chance to reach for her clipboard, he lowered himself to the ground and retrieved it for her. "Here," he said as he stood up and held it out to her.

"Thanks" Tara replied.

It was obvious that things were still somewhat awkward between the two of them. The fact of the matter was that Jax would have been lying if he said he'd never thought about how things would play out between them when she moved back. While he wasn't interested in getting back together, he had thought it about it more often than not, and as a result a number of different outcomes were floating around in his head.

"Are you here to see Abel?" Tara's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Jax nodded slowly as he thought about the kid stuck in the toaster, "Yeah. How's he doing?" The blonde was almost hesitant to ask; there was still a part of him that didn't believe his son would survive for long despite having already lived through two major operations. But when he was within the company of his mother he made certain to keep those thoughts out of mind, she had already made it perfectly clear that she wouldn't tolerate that kind of talk.

According to her Tellers were built tough. And she was right.

"He's doing well," Tara finally said, a small smile tugging at her lips. "He'll still needs to spend the next few months in the incubator, but for now he's doing really well."

A sigh of relief escaped the man, he was pleased that the little guy was doing okay and it added to the hope that'd he'd see his first birthday. Jax smiled sincerely at the woman, "Thanks for looking after him, Tara" He really was grateful for everything that she had done.

"Don't worry about it, Jax" She said with a smile, doing her best to reassure him that Abel was in good hands. She wasn't about to let anything bad happen to that child. "Anyway, I need to keep doing my rounds. Maybe I'll see you a little later?"

Jax simply nodded, "Yeah, you probably will"

There was a brief pause before Tara continued moving around the corner, but the way she cast one last glance over her should did not escaped his notice. Perhaps she too had been curious about what would happen between them; whether or not they would fall back into what they had once had or whether they would simply stop seeing one another all-together.

He too spared a single glance over his shoulder before moving off towards the maternity ward where Abel and his mother were waiting. It appeared that he wasn't that far from the ward, no more than a couple minutes' walk, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight he saw before him. Through the window of the room he could see Gemma alone inside with Abel, seated beside the incubator with a children's book in her hands, reading quietly to her grandson.

For a moment Jax simply stood at the window and observed the two. There was something about the sight that made his heart flutter in a mixture of love and appreciation.

Feeling eyes upon her Gemma ceased reading and turned her gaze to the window. A smile spread across her lips when she saw her son looking back at her, the two of them simply looking at one another for a moment before Jax finally moved to the door and entered the room.

"Hi, sweetheart," she greeted as he bent down to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, mom," he replied with a smile before looking towards his son sleeping peacefully in his little toaster. He was so tiny and so fragile looking that it was a wonder the doctors had been to save him but they had and for that Jax was grateful. "You been here long?" Jax inquired after a moment of silence.

Gemma pressed her lips together thoughtfully, "Probably a little over an hour now." She held up a hand to silence her son when her turned face her, "Before you say anything, I want to be here." For a moment Jax simply stared at his mother with a brow ached in question but decided to drop the issue. It was pointless to try to argue with the woman; she was stubborn and so long as her grandson was in the hospital she'd keep coming back.

Once again the two of them were silent as they observed the sleeping child within the incubator, but Gemma was an intuitive woman and it didn't take her long to realize that there was something else weighing on her sons mind.

"Sit down, Jax," she instructed him as she inclined her head towards the second seat within the room. Without a word Jax slumped into the chair. "What's happened?"

Another sigh escaped Jax, "Opie and I were at the store today picking up more smokes when we saw a couple of Nords…"

A scowl crossed Gemma's features. That shithead Darby just didn't seem to learn his lesson. "You know if they were dealing?"

"Most likely. I've got Opie watching them now, just lying low and seeing where they're going, what they're doing and how many there are. The usual." Jax said with shrug of his shoulders; he really hoped it was.

"Have you told Clay?"

Jax shook his head, "Not yet. We've got church soon, so I'll tell him then."

Gemma nodded slowly, happy to hear Jax wasn't trying to handle things without informing Clay and the others. She was not, however, too happy to hear that Darby hadn't learnt his lesson the previous day. Perhaps it was about time Samcro pushed him out of Charming once and for all. A sigh escaped the woman as she watched her sleeping grandson for a moment longer before the ringing of Jackson's phone broke the silence.

"Hello?" Jax said as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"_Jax it's me,"_ Opie's voice greeted him softly. For a moment Jax worried that his best friend was in danger from the way he had spoken so softly—maybe the Nords had spotted him tailing them. After a moment, however, it became evident that that wasn't the case.

"What's happening?" Jax's asked after another moment of silence.

"_I'm not sure." Opie answered him quickly and obviously truthfully, "Some more Nords turned up not long after you left."_

"How many are there now?"

Another moment of silence passed, which Jax attributed to Opie checking the Nords numbers.

"_About six or seven now, but here's the kicker: Darby showed up. I think it's a meeting between him and his lieutenants"_

That was definitely not a good sign, and Jax couldn't help but swear under his breath. If Opie was right, which he most likely was, and it was Darby and his lieutenants then something was going to go down. What are they doing?" Jax asked with a sigh.

"_Well," _Opie began, _"they're moving off now, but they passed around a piece of paper. I didn't get a good look at what it is though."_

"Alright, we'll let Clay and the others know about it at church. I'll see you there in an hour."

"_Okay, man."_

The two of them didn't say any more and Jax snapped his phone shut. Sighing, he rubbed at his brow and tried to make sense of this new development. "What's happening, baby?" Gemma asked softly after giving her son a moment to his thoughts; it was clear that whatever Opie had to say wasn't good.

Standing abruptly Jax moved to his mother's side, "I'll explain it later. I need to head back to the clubhouse for church" he told her as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. He didn't give her a chance to protest or question the matter further, exiting the room instead to head back to the clubhouse.

**X – X – X – X**

This wasn't good.

None of the Nords had moved on since Jax and Opie had seen them on the street, in fact it was almost as though they were having a meeting in the middle of Charming. It was painfully obvious that the Nords were planning something. Their numbers in town had nearly doubled, and what had started out as just a few of them had quickly turned into a much larger group. At least 15 of them were hanging around, as though they didn't care how obvious they were to Samcro and the rest of Charming. Their lack of subtlety worried Opie more than their numbers — he had a strong inkling that whatever they were planning didn't have anything to do with crank or pussy.

Normally the Nords were more cautious about how evident they were in Charming, knowing that they walked a thin line with Samcro and the police. Their blatant numbers weren't just stupid, they were coming off as a challenge to Samcro. Darby had to know that meeting in such large numbers inside Charming would not slip Samcro's attention. Then again, that might be just what he was after.

Opie didn't like it and he was starting to dislike it even more with each minute that passed. Maybe he just didn't like being alone when a group of Nords were gathering not even fifty feet from him. Either way, his mind was split between the Nords and the tension between him and Donna—if something went down, he was worried he'd be too caught up in his own thoughts to notice something important.

With a sigh Opie pushed the thoughts of his issues with Donna aside, there would be time for that later. Right now, he had to keep himself focused on the gathered group of Nords. It was only after a few minutes that something, or rather someone, caught his attention. Ernest Darby himself approaching the group of men standing at the street corner.

Sitting up a little bit straighter, Opie narrowed his eyes and watched as Darby approached his lackeys; unfortunately Opie was too far away from the men to hear what was being said, but it was clear from the wide grin on Darby's face that something had obviously just made his day.

The Nord was greeted by his lieutenants with smiles and a few claps on the back as more words were exchanged. They formed a semi-circle around one of the Nords, making it nearly impossible for Opie to see what was transpiring. He caught a few glimpses of what looked to be a piece of paper being passed around the group, but they shuffled and moved constantly, ruining whatever chances he had of glimpsing what was on that paper. Whatever it was, Opie was willing to bet that with a turnout like this, it was pretty damn important.

The gathered Nords continued to talk to one another in hushed tones as they passed around the paper once more until finally Darby came into possession of it. Looking over it, he pointed something out on the paper to the group of men, but once again Opie was unable to see. Perhaps it was a map of some sort? He could be planning on giving it to the Mayans so they could deal more damage to Samcro. That was a very real possibility given that Samcro knew the Nords and the Mayans were working together.

After Darby had been present for at least twenty minutes, maybe even half an hour, the gathered men seemed to be coming to some sort of agreement. It was time to call Jax—he and the club needed to know about what he'd seen, and quickly.

Pulling out his cell phone Opie quickly dialed Jax's number and pressed it to his ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Jax it's me," Opie said quietly, his eyes never leaving the Nords. Whether the Nords had noticed him or not, it was better to keep alert—otherwise it just might be him that ended up in the ditch. There were plenty of reasons that might explain the Nords behaviour, but as far as Opie was concerned, his main task was alerting Samcro to what was going on.

"_What's happening?"_

"I'm not sure." Opie answered truthfully, "Some more Nords turned up not long after you left."

"_How many are there now?"_

A sigh escaped the man as he double checked the numbers of the Nords, who were beginning to shake hands. "About six or seven now, but here's the kicker: Darby showed up. I think it's a meeting between him and his lieutenants."

Opie heard Jax swear under his breath and sighed once again; this was definitely going to turn out to be bad news. A moment of silenced transpired between the two as both men tried to wrap their heads around the situation before Jax spoke up again.

"_What are they doing?"_

"Well," Opie said as he watched the Nords starting to move of in different directions; it'd be pointless to try and follow them now, not to mention they were probably on the lookout for Samcro members. "They're moving off now but they passed around a piece of paper. I didn't managed to get a good look at what it is though."

"_Alright, we'll let Clay and the others know about it at church. I'll see you there in an hour"_

"Okay man"

No other words were spoken; they didn't need to be spoken. Both men knew what needed to happen now, Clay and the others needed to be informed about what Opie had seen. Without further ado, Opie pulled his helmet on and started his motorcycle to head back to the clubhouse.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Another chapter! Sorry it took my so long to get it posted. I'd like to thank every who had reviewed, favourited, and followed this story so far. It means a lot to me to know that I'm doing something right. Of course, I don't own Sons of Anarchy, the characters, ideas, concepts, belong to their respective owner(s) however the characters - Samantha 'Sam' Taylor and Hunter - are my own original characters and I consider them both my property. :)_

_Another thank you to __**dreamer-girl-reana **__for agreeing to beta-ing this fan-fiction! :)_

_PS. Sorry about pulling this chapter down and posting it again but I noticed a few little errors that I wanted to correct and it wouldn't let me update the chapter so I was forced to delete it and upload it again. :/_


	4. Chapter Three - Welcome to Church

**Chapter Three –** **Welcome to Church**

Jax had been at the club house for little over an hour and he had been locked in his room for the entire time. The man was going through the contents of a box he had found in the storage shed - a box that had belonged to his father. It contained photos, letters and books, but most importantly it had contained his father's journal. Numerous photos now littered his bed; some of his father's days in Vietnam, some of his parents from the eighties, and some of the founding members of Samcro, but his attention was focused on the journal he held within his hands.

In fact, Jax had been so focused on the journal that he hadn't heard Chibs yell his name; it was only when the Scotsman knocked on the door that Jax raised his head and ceased reading.

"Hey, Jax, we're at the table."

"Okay," he replied as he gathered the pages of the journal he'd read and the envelope it had come in. Once he had them all he opened the second drawer of his desk and hid the journal beneath an old newspaper. After grabbing his cut, Jax left his bedroom and paused long enough to lock the door behind him. As he moved down the hallways he patted the handle of his father's reconstructed motorcycle before finally making his way towards the backroom to join the others for church.

As Jax sat down in the seat beside Clay, the VP's seat, the meting finally began.

"Alright," Clay started as he pulled the cigar from between his lips and budded it out in the ashtray, "Let's begin with our deal with the Niners. We got one more day out of Laroy. That's it. The Niners are expecting a huge heroin shipment, carbines are for protection."

Several of the men seated around the table shock their heads. "What happens if those Mayans crash that dope party with Laroy's M4s?" Bobby asked, but they already knew the answer: if that happened then things would end badly all around.

"We lose all the Niner business, buy ourselves a huge black –"

"That ain't gonna happen." Clay cut his step-son off and gave him a stern expression. The man slammed his hand against the table in frustration; "These mexi assholes come into our territory? They steal from us? They shit on our livelihood? I don't care who we gotta grease or kill. I won't those guns back."

"All right," Jax said in an attempt to pacify Clay's anger, "Chibs and I will pull together our current intel on the Mayans. Juice, start hacking into crime databases and get addresses on any Mayans in the system."

The Puerto Rican nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Wherever you find those guns, Bobby, I wanna Fat Man and Little Boy every inch of that goddam place" Clay said through clenched teeth.

"Bobby's got Tahoe this weekend" Jax reminded them.

Bobby, however, was shaking his head, "I'm cancelling that shit," he said in a rather matter-of-fact tone.

"No," came the collective protests of several club members. Everyone knew what kind of strain it would put on him and they weren't prepared to let him cancel, but Bobby wasn't about to let anyone make decisions for him.

"I should be able to decide!" Bobby objected.

A growl of frustration emanated for Clay as he glared at Bobby, "You got two ex-wives who already spent the goddamn casino checks." Clay said and effectively silenced the table. "Last thing we need is PIs and lawyers camping out front."

"And who's gonna handle the pyro if I'm not there?" Bobby pointed out.

"Nobody blows up shit better than Opie," Tig countered quickly.

All eyes turned to where Opie was sitting at the table, cigarette in his hand and a look of quiet concentration on his face. For a moment he didn't answer, but nodded nonetheless, "Count me in."

"Alright then, let's get those guns back" Clay said with a small nod before he began to stand, only to be halted when Jax grabbed his arm.

"There is one my thing that we need to discuss," Jax informed the Club's leader.

From the look on his face, Clay was clearly unhappy that they would have another problem on their hands but regardless, he fell back into his seat and waiting for Jax to reveal the news.

With a sigh, Jax released Clay's arm and looked to where Opie was sitting at the table. The bearded man nodded once and Jax turned his gaze back to Clay. "This afternoon Opie and I were in town picking up some cigarettes when we saw something that was concerning, to say the least. A couple of Nords gathered at the street corner. It just seemed odd," Jax explained as his gaze swept across the men surrounding the table.

"Gemma called me, so I headed to the hospital to see her and Abel, but Opie stayed behind to keep an eye on things. That way if it turned out they were pushing crank or pussy we would know about it," Jax continued.

All eyes turned to Opie once again.

The man put out his cigarette and sat up straighter before speaking, "I watched them while Jax was at the hospital, and every few minutes another Nord would show up. Soon enough even Darby was there. Chances are it was a meeting between Darby and his lieutenants rather than them peddling anything. They greeted one another before they started passing around a piece of paper, I didn't manage to see what it was but it made Darby particularly happy."

A frown crossed Clay's lips as he processed this new information. He was silent for several minutes while he considered how to handle the situation, "What's the Nords roster looking like these days?" He inquired.

"Fifteen, sixteen guys. Couple of new kids breaking in. Same extreme hate shit," Bobby informed Clay after he had calculated the Nords numbers in his head.

"Still got Meth labs outside of Lodi. Selling mostly to truckers, a couple of the Mexi gangs," Juice added.

A sigh slipped past Jax's lips, "You think they're stepping up?" the blonde asked his step-father.

"Only two things feel good in the joint and that's jerking off and thinking about all the shit you're going to do when you get out. Darby's been in there for three years. I wanna make sure all his big-shot dreams ended up in his cum rag and not on his to do list."

A chorus of laughter echoed around the table when Clay said this, and after the men settled down the Club president spoke again.

"Keep an eye on them. Any new information is to be brought to the clubs attention, understood?"

Each of the men nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"Treasury?" He inquired about their funds.

Bobby slipped a pair of glasses onto his head and glanced at book in front of him, "All the bills are paid. Bar is stocked. Run fund is covered for the next two months. Tig's the only man who owes me dues."

"I'm a little short. Catch you next week," Tig explained.

"Guess those little Thai boys are getting expensive, huh?" Happy joked.

Once again the group of men laughed.

Tig simply smiled at Happy, "Yeah they are," he agreed. "How about I slit your eyes and have you suck my dick?"

The bikers jeered this time but Happy just raised his hands and waved Tig over, daring him to try.

"All right, all right," Clay said to end their little tiff and return to the meeting, "Anything else?"

From across the table Piney cleared his throat and spoke, "Yeah I just wanna say to Jackson on a club level. The Sons of Anarchy, the Redwood Original, is here for you. Your father would be proud of the man you've become, you know. Every time I see you sitting at this table, well, I do a double take."

Opie had been reading but raised his gaze and smiled at his father, "It's probably just the weed, pop" Opie said as he examined the bottle in his hand only to raise his gaze and smile at his father.

More laughter echoed around the table.

"Probably, I mean, he's… anyway, whatever you need, son, it's yours," Piney finished off.

Jax nodded his head in appreciation and smiled at man from across the table, "Thanks Piney, and thanks boys," he added as he looked at the men around the table.

After a moment of silence Clay spoke, "Meeting adjourned," he announced with a bang of his gavel.

**X – X – X – X**

"That'll be $157 dollars a night, darling."

Sam swore under her breath when the clerk told her the price of the motel room; there was no way she would be able to afford that for the months it would take her mother's house to be restored. "That's a little expensive don't you think?" the redhead asked, hoping he might lower the price for her.

A smile crept across the man's lips and he reached out to place a hand atop of hers, "I'm sure you and I could work out some kind of deal, darling," he informed her as he eyed her body.

Sam scoffed in disgust and pulled her hand out from under his; there was no way in hell she'd sell her body for a cheaper motel room. "Forget it, I'll just pay for the goddamn room," she snapped as she yanked her wallet from the back pocket of her jeans. Without saying another word about the price she pulled out the only four bills in her wallet, four fifty dollar bills, and held it out for him to take.

Annoyed by the fact that she had rejected him, he snatched the bills from her hand and stuffed them into the till after he had opened it. "Room 113," was all he said as he placed her change and the room key into her hand none too gently.

"Thanks," Sam said, her voice laced with sarcasm. Neither of them said anything else, Sam just put her money away and ushered Hunter out of the front door while the clerk fell back into his seat and resumed reading the magazine he had. It took the redhead a few moments to find her room, and it was only because of the help of one of the others guests that she hadn't been out all night looking for it.

Once Sam was safely inside the room she locked the door and leant against it for a moment; the woman was ungodly tired after wandering around Charming all day, and there was still a lot she needed to do. With a sigh the woman stepped away from the door and dropped her heavy duffle bag to the ground before she lowered herself to her knees in front of Hunter. Gently she released the buckle around his ribcage and pulled the harness over his head and off completely.

"Looks like this will be our home for a while, Hunter."

The German Shepard whined, almost as though he understood and was announcing he disliked the motel room.

"I know, buddy, but there isn't much I can do until mom's house has been fixed up." Again the animal whined and Sam only chuckled in response, "Alright, go sniff the room or something while I get your dinner…"

Still on her knees, Sam reached out and pulled her bag closer to unzip it feel around for the two bowls she had brought for Hunter's food and water. It took a few minutes for her to find them amongst her clothes and toiletries, but soon enough her fingers brushed against their cool metallic surfaces and she pulled them out of the bag.

Upon seeing the two bowls set out on the floor, Hunter barked excitedly and nuzzled against Sam's side, pushing her off balance for a moment. "Hey, knock it off" Samantha chuckled as she pushed Hunter away with her elbow.

Hunter was not deterred by the push and the moment he heard the rattle of his dry dog food, he was barking and head-butting her hands in an attempt to make hurry her up.

Once again Sam shoved him away; more forcefully this time, before she pulled open the bag of dog food and emptied the remainder of it into one of the bowls. Despite Hunter's eagerness to eat, he waited until Samantha had filled the second bowl with water from a bottle she had fished from her bag.

The woman stood and heaved the bag to her shoulder once again. "Have at it."

As Hunter ate, rather noisy, Sam turned away from him and began moving towards the corner of the room the bed was in. Her steps were slow and deliberate; only when her shins had bumped against the foot of the bed did she stop. A sigh slipped past her lips as she dropped her bag again, turned and flopped down onto the bed.

It was several minutes before Sam decided that everything could be done tomorrow, after she had gotten some well-deserved rest. So she lay back onto the bed and moved up so that her head was resting on one of the pillows.

_Tomorrow I'll pick up some supplies and I'll ask around and see about some employment…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the bed shifted as Hunter jumped onto it; Sam was so tired that she hadn't even heard him finish eating. The redhead laughed when Hunter began licking her face and she pushed his face away from hers, but it took several goes to convince him to stop. When Hunter finally stopped and settled at her side, Sam could only laugh softly as she wiped her face clean with the sleeve of her shirt, "Thanks you idiot"

The woman rolled onto her side and gently draped an arm over Hunter.

"Night, buddy."

* * *

_**A/N: **__At last the next chapter has been written and beta-ed. :) It has taken me a little longer to get it out as my muse has been scares lately but I'll try and get the next chapter up soon for you guys. Once again, I'd like to thank every who had reviewed, favourited, and followed this story so far. It means a lot to me to know that I'm doing something right. Of course, I don't own Sons of Anarchy, the characters, ideas, concepts, belong to their respective owner(s) however the characters - Samantha 'Sam' Taylor and Hunter - are my own original characters and I consider them both my property. :)_

_Another thank you to __**dreamer-girl-reana **__for agreeing to beta-ing this fan-fiction! :)_

_PS. Sorry about pulling this chapter down and posting it again but I noticed a few little errors that I wanted to correct and it wouldn't let me update the chapter so I was forced to delete it and upload it again. :/_

_Also, ignore that review from my account, apparently my sister has been reviewing my fanfiction and forgot to sign out of my account before posting her review. xD_


	5. Chapter Four – Midnight Rendezvous

**Chapter Four – Midnight Rendezvous **

It had been several hours since the sun had sunk behind the horizon and the Nords that had been loitering in the streets of Charming were now hidden behind the walls of their leader's house. Ernest Darby had gathered along with his lieutenants to have a little midnight rendezvous and discuss what had transpired earlier in the day without fear of Samcro hassling them.

"What, _exactly_, do we have so far?" Darby asked before he raised a can of beer to his mouth and took a lengthy swig. He watched from across the room as his right hand man and best friend, Whistler, began feeling the various pockets of his jacket in search of three objects. After a moment he pulled out two pieces of folded paper and a camera. Whistler placed the camera down and unfolded the smaller piece of paper to reveal what had been written on it.

_Samantha – 338-7786_

"This is her phone number," Whistler informed the men as he showed the number to each of them. He dropped that piece of paper onto the table he sat at and then began to unfold the next one and once he had, he turned it around and displayed the face of an attractive redheaded woman to the men around the room.

"And this is her," he said with a smirk, "If you need more evidence that she is here in Charming, then there are another dozen photos on the camera that I took myself." He tossed the paper onto the table and leaned back in his seat as he waited for one of the gathered Nords to speak.

From across the room the eyes of Whistler and Darby met and the two of them exchanged a silent conversation: _It's her? Are you certain? No one saw you?_

Darby trusted Whistler when he said that she was in Charming but he wanted to be absolutely certain that it was her _before_ they made a move. If Clay or any other Son were to catch wind of their intentions then they could make things extremely difficult. Not to mention if they learnt of the alliance between the Nords and the Mayans then things would _definitely_ get bloody, and quickly.

Whistler nodded his head once in response to Darby's silent questions: _Yes…Positive…No one._

The third-in-command, Jason, stood and made his way towards Whistler. When he reached the other man, he snatched the camera from the table and began going through the pictures Whistler had taken earlier. The first photo was of a bus from Nevada arriving at the local depot, and the next was an image of the woman looking out of the window and straight at him.

"Hey," Jason snapped as he raised his gaze to glare at Whistler, "She saw you!" he turned the camera around to show both Whistler and the others the photo of the woman. They exchanged worried glances and exchanged words, but Whistler remained calm and unfazed by Jason's accusation – he knew the truth and he knew that she hadn't seen him.

"Nah," Whistler said as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from the breast pocket of his jacket and lit one.

"She's blind, you idiot," he informed Jason with a rather matter-of-fact tone.

It was at that moment that Darby pushed himself out of the armchair he had been sitting in. Once he had picked up his beer he approached Whistler and Jason. Without a word he snatched the camera from Jason, using his free hand to go through the photos himself. Two more of his lieutenants, Lewis and Dean, stood then and came to stand alongside Darby to look at the images.

The next photo was one of her standing up, and then one of her grabbing her bag, one of her walking down the aisle and the last photo was on the young woman standing at the door of the bus with a German Shepard by her side. Darby lingered on that photo as he observed the woman and her companion with calm regard, but beside him the newest of his lieutenants, Dean, was staring at the dog.

"Do you think her dog's dangerous?" he asked as he looked between the other men.

A scoff escaped Jason when his and Dean's eyes met, "Any dog can be dangerous," he replied as though it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

"It's a guide dog not a guard dog," Whistler informed them, "It's trained to guide her, not attack on command."

The Nord leader raised his gaze and glared sharply at each of the men around him, "It's a fucking dog. If it gets in the way then put a goddam bullet in its skull." He snapped as he dropped the camera back to the table. Darby raised his beer to his mouth and finished the remainder of it quickly; when he was done he crushed the can and shoved it into the gut of Dean.

"Go and get me another beer," Darby ordered harshly as he turned to face Whistler once again.

Dean muttered something under his breath but did as he was told and began walking towards the kitchen.

"Whistler," Darby began, "What's her story?"

"Well, according to various sources, both local and in Nevada, her mother started a trust fund for her when she was born and stipulated that she wouldn't be able to access it until she turned twenty-one." Whistler explained before he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Samantha was in college when she came into the money but she didn't use any of it until she was twenty-four and she'd finished college. She used a chunk off it to pay off her school loans and then left the rest for the later. Now she's come to Charming and is planning on restoring the house that her mother left her."

"So she definitely has the money?" Darby inquired.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to figure out the exact amount but she probably has around sixty thousand now. That is a combination of her trust fund and inheritance from her mother and grandparents. That is more than enough to cover the debt _and_ any extra that you might want."

Dean returned from the kitchen then and handed Darby a cold can of beer, who simply opened it and took a drink as he contemplated everything that had been said thus far. He turned away from Whistler and his other lieutenants and began making his way back to his armchair.

For several minutes nothing was said as Darby mentally debated how they should go about approaching the woman and getting the money from her with as few problems as possible. Perhaps he shouldn't have given it so much though. Perhaps he should have just kidnapped the woman and made her pay off their debt if she wanted her freedom, but he didn't know if anyone would notice if she was missing. Not to mention he wasn't willing to risk someone coming to look for her.

"What do you want us to do?" Jason asked, finally breaking the silence.

Darby took a drink from his beer and then raised his gaze to look at the other man, "Well," he began, "First I want to make sure that this is the right girl. The description fits and most of our current information is pointing to her, but we can't afford to make a mistake and alert Samcro to what we are planning."

The man fell silent once more as his lieutenants began to nod in agreement; all agreed that that was the most logical place to begin their plan. Not to mention that none of them were interested in second guessing their leader.

"Whistler," Darby continued, "I want you to follow her." The Nord leader was absolutely adamant that Samcro not find out about Samantha, or realize that the Nords had an interest in her. Samantha, on the other hand, wasn't much of a problem. The debt her old man had raked up was too large for her not to know that they would be interested in her as well. There was no way that she wouldn't pick up on their tracking her movements.

"She had no clue I was watching her today and she'll be none the wiser tomorrow," Whistler guaranteed, reassuring the boss that he would be discrete.

"Good."

"Give her a call as well. Make sure the number is right and try and get her to confirm who she is."

Whistler nodded as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"One more thing, after you confirm her identity, have a little fun with her," Darby said with an amused chuckle while Whistler raised a single brow in silent question. Fun was a loose term, and he wanted to know how far he was allowed to push it.

"Keep your distance and give it a few days before you call, but let her know she is being watched. Maybe scare her a little and make her feel more out of her element then she already is."

The men chuckled at that comment before the room fell into comfortable silence. Everyone nursed their beers and puffed away at their cigarettes, waiting for Darby to give them further instruction or call it a night.

Finally Darby added, "Make sure all of our boys know about what's being planned, and make sure that they keep the information to themselves. Tell them that if they hear anything about it, they keep it to themselves. If they hear anything about Samcro or the woman, it better come to me first."

Once more they nodded and then began preparing to leave the Nord leaders house.

"Is there anything else you want us to do?" Jason asked as he paused at the door.

"Yeah, you're needed at the Mayan's warehouse in the next few days," Darby replied.

"Got it."

With that said, Jason opened the front door and stepped outside. The other lieutenants followed one by one until the Nord leader was left alone in his house.

* * *

_**A/N: **Here we go, another chapter! Sorry it took my so long to get it posted. As always, __I'd like to thank every who had reviewed, favourited, and followed this story so far. It means a lot to me to know that you like it so far. Of course, I don't own Sons of Anarchy, the characters, ideas, concepts, belong to their __respective owner(s) however the characters - Samantha 'Sam' Taylor and Hunter - are my own original characters and I consider them both my property. :)_

___Another thank you to __**dreamer-girl-reana **for agreeing to beta-ing this fan-fiction! :)_


	6. Chapter Five - A Chance Meeting

**Chapter Five – A Chance Meeting**

It had been just over a week since Samantha had moved back to Charming and it was obvious that she was having difficulties adjusting to her new life. For starters, she was still having trouble figuring out the town's layout. As if that weren't bad enough, she still knew no one. Of course the majority of the townsfolk were friendly enough and pointed her in the right direction when she was lost, but there was always the occasional jerk that brushed her off and left her to find her own way.

Sam found her entire situation scary and nerve wracking but she was determined to make her life in Charming work no matter what. There was no way in hell she was going back to Nevada until her farther sorted his shit out. So today Sam was taking to first step to settling into Charming by dropping off her résumé at various businesses. She had spent three years studying interpretation and translation, and managed to learn Spanish, French and even some Italian. Without any other professional training, she was ready to put her skills to use.

She had already dropped of her résumé of at the Charming Courthouse, one of the local banks, and a few other places which left her standing at the steps of the Charming PD to drop of her finale résumé. Truth be told, Sam wasn't looking for full time work; she was happy just acting as a freelance translator when someone required her skills. All she wanted to do right then was find a permanent residence so she could leave the hote she'd been living in, and renovate her mother's old house so it was liveable again.

A small sigh slipped past the redheads lips as Hunter began leading her up the steps of the Police station. Inside it was relatively quiet. Granted, a few phones were ringing and there was the dull murmur of people talking, but it seemed to be a quiet day for the Charming PD.

For several minutes Sam just stood in the entrance of the police station and just enjoyed the coolness of the air-conditioner as she looked about absentmindedly. Truth be told, Sam wasn't entirely sure where she should begin or who she should talk to. It was as she was standing there looking like a lost puppy that one of the officers noticed her; the man finished the phone call he was on and then stood and moved out from behind his desk.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" The officer inquired as he approached the blind woman.

Sam turned he gaze in the general direction of the officer and smiled, "Yes, I was wondering if I would be able to speak to the Chief or the Deputy Chief, whoever is available now or in the next few minutes."

A moment of silence followed as the officer simply observed the young woman but soon enough he was nodding his head. "Alright, I will see if either of them is available at the moment" He informed Sam before turning away from her and moving towards one of the adjacent rooms of the police station: the room belonging to Police Chief Wayne Unser.

Within the room Chief Under and Deputy Chief David Hale were having a discussion, or rather an argument, about Unser staying on as Chief for another six months instead of stepping down at the end of the month. Hale was convinced that Clay Morrow had done something to make Unser stay on, but the older man had said nothing to confirm or deny such claims.

The officer rapped gently at the door and waited for a response.

"Enter," said Unser, his irritated voice echoing from the other side of the door.

The man cracked opened the door slightly and poked his head inside of the room. "There's someone here who would like to speak with you, Chief."

Unser shot a glare towards his Deputy, who was obviously annoyed at the untimely interruption.

"Send them in," the older man instructed in a gruff tone.

With a single nod the officer pulled his head out of the room and returned to where he had left Samantha standing at the entrance of the building. "The Chief is available to see you."

"Great, do you mind showing me to his office?" Sam asked with a hesitant smile. "I'm blind and I doubt that Hunter would know which room it is," she explained.

"Sure." The officer said as he took a step aside to allow Sam to pass him. Once Sam was in front of him, he placed a hand gently in the middle of her back to direct her towards Unser's office. No more than a few moments later they were in front of the office door, the officer removing his hand, "Here it is."

"Thank you" Sam said before she entered the room and turned her head about the room, slightly hesitant.

"Come in, come in" Under said as he ushered the woman in with a wave of his hand.

Sam did as she was told and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her and smiling in the direction of Unser. Unaware of Hale's presence in the room she extended her hand for him to shake.

"Thank you for seeing me, sir"

"It's fine," Unser said as he stood and took her hand in his, "You look familiar, Miss. Have we met before?"

"I can't say that we have." Sam replied as she furrowed her brow in thought. To her knowledge she hadn't met this man before, but there was a chance that he had seen her in town over the last week. That could easily explain why he sounded so familiar, and seemed to her to be the only logical explanation at the moment. When they released hands she continued her introduction, "My name is Samantha."

"Chief Unser," he introduce himself and then indicated to where Hale was standing, "and this in my Deputy Chief."

"Nice to meet you," Hale said as he smiled at the woman.

Sam spun around when Hale's voice reached her ears and for a moment she stared in his direction, surprised.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to surprise you."

A quiet laugh escaped Samantha as she turned her head away in embarrassment. "It's okay. Being blind means that it happens more often then I'd like it to"

"So what can I do for you, Samantha?" Unser asked, pulling the conversation back in the appropriate direction.

"Well," Sam began as she turned back to face the older of the men, "I'm a translator and I'm looking for part time work, so I just wanted to drop my résumé off for you. That way if you need some translating done you can give me a call." Samantha explained as she smiled at the man.

"Let me see it then." Unser said as he held out his hand for her résumé. Samantha fished through her purse for a moment before retrieving her folded résumé and handing it over to Unser. The older man took the paper from her and unfolded it before reading through the details that had been printed onto it. As he was reading, Hale stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on the young woman's shoulder. On instinct, the woman jumped, calming her heart when she realized it was just Hale.

Sam looked up at the deputy and smiled with embarrassment. "Sorry."

For a moment Hale forgot the woman was unable to see him and shook his head, "It's alright. Now why don't you have a seat, Samantha?" He said as he began directing her towards the only seat within Unser's office.

"Please, call me Sam," she insisted.

"Alright then, Sam," Hale agreed with a smile.

It was at that moment that Unser cleared his throat causing both Hale and Sam to turn and look at him. "Taylor?" He asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Samantha Taylor?"

"That's right."

"Are you related to someone named Diana Taylor?" Unser asked as he placed her résumé down on his desk.

For a long minute silence enveloped room as Unser regarded her with curiosity, Sam staring in his direction, a surprised expression on her face. "I am. Dianna is my mother." Sam admitted after another minute of silence. Truth be told, she hadn't been expecting anyone in Charming to remember her mother, let alone remember her. After all it had been nearly eighteen years since her mother had been in Charming.

A pleased smiled crossed Unser's lips, "Then that would be why you look so familiar. I knew your mother."

Sam was silent for another minute as she attempted to compose herself. "It's been so long since my family last visited Charming, I honestly didn't think anyone would remember my mother."

"You are little Sammy? You've really grown up… and you look a hell of a lot like your mother." Unser commented with a chuckle that caused Sam to smile.

"So I have been told."

"You have the same hair colour, and her eyes. How is Dianna doing?"

The smile dropped from Sam's mouth at the question, and she lowered her gaze as memories of her mother filled her mind. "Actually, she died almost… eighteen years ago." The redhead explained sadly. It really didn't feel like her mother had been gone for so long.

"Ah shit, I'm sorry."

Sam shook her head, "it's okay. It was stage four lung cancer that was the cause. She spent as much time at home and with me as she could but soon enough that took its toll on her and she spent her last few months in the hospital."

"Sorry to hear that, Sammy. " Unser said with a sigh.

A small smiled flickered over the woman's lips when he mentioned her nickname a second time; it was one that she hadn't heard since her mother was still alive and it brought about another wave of nostalgia.

"I usually go by 'Sam' these days."

"Right, of course. I might slip up now and then."

"That's okay."

Unser cleared his throat then and stood, "Alright, Sammy. It was good to see that you're back in town and if I ever need a translator, I'll be sure to give you a call." He assured her with a smile.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you… again" Sam said as she stood. She extended her hand a second time and Unser shook it once again. When he had released her hand she turned to face where she assumed Hale was still standing, "It was nice to meet you, Deputy."

"Please just call me David." Hale said, repeating exactly what she had said earlier.

"Alright then, David." She agreed with a chuckle.

"Hale, show her out." Unser instructed as he shot his Deputy a warning glare.

The Deputy Chief placed a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder and began steering her towards the door. As the two of them stepped out of the office, Sam's phone began to ring from within the pocket of her jeans. She glanced up at Hale and smiled, "Sorry, I need to take this. Could be someone offering me work." The woman explained as she pulled the phone from her pocket, flipped it open and pressed it against her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey,"_ a male voice said from the other end of the call,_ "I'm looking for Sam."_

"Speaking…"

"_Unless he got a sex change, you aren't the Sam I'm looking for."_

"In that case, you have got the wrong number. Sorry." Without saying another word the woman pulled the phone away from her ear and snapped it shut as she smiled at Hale once again.

"Wrong number," she said, "thanks for showing me out, David."

"My pleasure."

**X – X – X – X**

Over the past week things had begun to look up for Samcro. Not only had they been able to sort out the bullshit with the Mayan's stealing their guns, they had also been able to get their guns back_ and_ been able to send the Mayan's a message. As far as any of the Sons were concerned, having Opie rig their storage lot to blow up was just the right message to send.

All in all it had been a good week so far. However, it had only been a matter of time before something else began causing them trouble, and now they were having problems with a different gang entirely. As of late, the Nords had been spotted hanging around the streets of Charming in large numbers, and while it wasn't rare to see them inside Charming, it was strange that none of them had been caught pushing crank or pussy. They were simply loitering. It was strange behaviour to be certain, and all the members of Samcro working at the shop were eager to discuss it…so long as nobody on the outside was in earshot.

Jax and Opie were currently working on a motorcycle that had been involved in an accident and were attempting to remove the broken fairings without causing any more damage to the motorcycle: a task that was turning out to be easier said than done. Just beside them Chibs was working on the brakes of a cherry red Volvo that had been cranked up to allow the Scotsman access to its underside. Occasionally he would need a different tool so Tig, who was leaning against the large toolbox, would hand it to him. As per usual Clay was inside the office talking quietly with Gemma, the door left open so that he was able to hear what the other men were saying.

"So," Opie began as he attempted to pry open the last fairing clip, "what do you think the Nords are up to? Stepping up?" He managed to free the clip and then checked to make sure there was nothing else keeping it secure to the frame, before he yanked it away. Underneath the damage was far more extensive than he and Jax had thought it would be. The frame had been bent from the impact with the pole, the engine casing was completely shattered, the air intake had been broken as had the exhaust header pipe, the head frame had buckled, the front forks and fuel tank were damaged and Opie could see several other things that had been damaged in the collision.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tig asked as he handed Chibs a wrench from the toolbox he was leaning against. "The Nords are hooking up with the Mayan's because it will give them numbers and access to guns."

"And a common enemy: us." Clay added from where he was now standing in the doorway of the office. Gemma had to take a phone call which meant that the Samcro president had a chance to speak to the boys about the Nords. It was more casual than chapel, and meant that he could hear what his boys thought about the recent influx of Nord activity. With any luck, they'd be able to come up with a way to address if the Nords turned out to be a problem. It was straightforward and easy enough; the members that were not present could be informed as they arrived back at the clubhouse.

"Darby wants Charming." Tig said to draw a conclusion to why the Nords and the Mayans would hook up.

Jax, however, wasn't entirely convinced that the Nords were planning something so simple. "It's no secret that Darby wants Charming," the blonde pointed out as he began writing a list of the damage done to the motorcycle in front of him, "and what Darby's guys have been doing doesn't add up to him making a push."

"Aye," Chibs said from where he was beneath the Volvo, "I think Jax is right. Darby having his men stand around on the street corners doing shit all isn't exactly a smart move." The men nodded, the Scot now ducking out from under the Volvo to stand by Tig.

"Well then what do you think Darby is up too?" Tig asked, his tone slightly aggressive, as though he were challenging them to come up with something that made more sense than his idea.

Jax merely shrugged his shoulders, "Not a clue," he admitted without hesitation. "But given that none of Darby's guys have been pushing their shit around town, I think they're planning something. Maybe they're trying to get some intel on us for Darby. After all, he hasn't been hanging around at all. Any of you seen him?" Jax inquired.

Each of the men present shook their heads in response. "No. Not since we had to see him a few days ago when we were looking for the bastard that raped the Oswald girl." Tig mentioned as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Jax with a less than impressed expression.

There was a moment of silence then as each of the men considered what the increase in Nord numbers could mean; the sound of Opie tinkering with the motorcycle the only think breaking it. Finally Clay looked to his Sergeant at arms with a stern expression; "Set up a meeting."

Tig had already pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and simply nodded when Clay gave the order; the man dialled a number into his phone and pressed it to his ear as he began walking away from the others.

No more than an hour later Clay and Jax were gathered in the same diner that they had met Darby in a few days prior. Once again the two bikers were seated opposite the Nord leader and his right hand man, Whistler, all of the men were looking less than impressed. For a while none of the men spoke, content instead to simply glare at one another until Clay finally cleared his throat.

"The increase in the Nord numbers hasn't gone unnoticed," the man began in a low voice.

Darby remained indifferent on the outside despite the annoyance he felt within when Clay spoke. Frankly, he had expected his men to be a little more discreet in their endeavours, not just walking around the streets of Charming. They might as well have strapped neon signs to their backs. Nevertheless, the damage was already done and Clay was aware of their presence in Charming. That knowledge only made Darby more determined to keep any and all information pertaining to Samantha out of the Samcro boss's hands.

"It's just a little misunderstanding, boys." Darby explained in a rather matter-of-fact tone of voice, a smirk on his lips.

"Is that so?" Jax asked from where he sat across the table. It was a given that the blonde wouldn't believe a single word that Darby said. Of course, the Nord already had an excuse planned that could keep Clay and his lackeys out of the loop for some time to come.

"That's right." Darby said as he glared towards Jax.

"Someone jacked a shipment of crank from us and headed straight for Charming. Me and my guys are here to get the shipment back _and_ to make sure that the Sons don't think that the Nords are trying to invade your space. We know the rules; nobody wants a misunderstanding to get blown out of proportion."

A long pause stretched out between them as Clay shared a disbelieving look with the blonde beside him, who was still clearly unconvinced of Darby's innocence. However, neither of the men could deny that his excuse was plausible. The last time they had discovered he was dealing out of the Hairy Dog, they had met with him and Clay had made it perfectly clear what would happen should they catch him dealing in Charming once again. The Samcro president doubted that Darby would be stupid enough to do it again so soon after the last time, but then again, the Nords and the Mayan's had hooked up now and his words meant nothing.

"So," Clay said as he turned back to face Darby, "do we need to worry about people getting jacked up on our streets?" Clay asked.

"No, you don't. My guys and I have got a handle on things. We have our shipment back and I'll be pulling my guys out of Charming as soon as you finish interrogating me." The man explained as he glared accusingly at Jax and Clay like it was their fault that it had happened. "That is except for Whistler. He'll be staying behind –"

"Why?" Jax asked, cutting Darby off.

"Because," Whistler said as he glared scornfully at the blonde, "I'll be saying behind to make sure that we've gotten _all_ of the crank back. Not to mention that someone has to keep an eye out for the guy that stole from us."

More silence ensued as men watched one another with suspicious gazes, Clay mentally debating whether to believe Darby or not. As much as he wanted to be rid of Darby and the problems he had been causing, there was no evidence to indicate that he was lying. Much to his chagrin, it seemed like Clay had no choice but to believe him.

"Alright," Clay said as he leant back in his seat, "if you think that you have a handle on things then we will let you handle it, but if I find out that you're lying to cover your own ass then we are going to have another sit down, and we won't be letting you walking away. Period"

"There's no need to be making threats." Darby said.

"We'll see." Clay said, effectively ending the conversation. Both Jax and Clay stood in that moment, and without so much as another word the two of them walked away from Darby and Whistler, out of the diner and back towards Teller-Morrow Automotive.

**X – X – X – X**

Darby and Whistler watched in silence as Clay and Jax made their way out of the diner. For several minutes afterward nothing was said. The Nord leader swore beneath his breath, breaking the silence as he turned to face Whistler. It was evident from his expression that the Nord leader was unhappy. "Spread the word, Whistler. _You_ are the only person who is allowed to follow Samantha, since no one else had the sense to be subtle."

Whistler nodded his head in agreement, "Alright, I'll make a few calls and let everyone know to get the hell out of dodge." The man said as Darby slipped out of the booth. As he too moved out of the booth, Whistler pulled his cell from the breast pocket of his shirt and flipped it open. He began dialling the number for one of the lower ranked Nords.

"And Whistler," Darby said as he turned to face his second in command once more, "Now that Clay is on high alert, we need to grab the girl soon _and_ without making any mistakes."

With a sigh Whistler snapped his phone shut and placed it back in his pocket for the time being, "How do you want to do it?" He inquired as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You are the only one I trust to do this right. Follow her and if you can get her along, then grab her."

Whistler nodded his head, "I'll do it in the next few days."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hello again my lovely readers! Here is the next chapter for your enjoyment. We are getting closer to the good stuff now. Once again I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed, favourited, and followed this story so far. It means a lot to me to know that you like it so far. Of course, I don't own Sons of Anarchy, the characters, ideas, concepts, belong to their respective owner(s) however the characters - Samantha 'Sam' Taylor and Hunter - are my own original characters and I consider them both my property. :)_

_And as always, thank you to __**dreamer-girl-reana **__for agreeing to beta-ing this fan-fiction! :)_


	7. Chapter Six - She's Not THere

**Chapter Six - She's Not There**

Whistler had spent the majority of his day trailing the redheaded woman and keeping a close eye on her. Naturally she had no idea that she was being followed and was going about her business as normal. Nevertheless, Whistler knew it was only a matter of time before she knew they were after her. For the most part her daily activities were boring – trips to the shop, dropping of a few documents and then a second stop at the police station.

Honestly he wasn't too concerned about her going to the police even if she was talking to them about the phone calls she had been getting for the past three days. She was blind and wouldn't be able to point him out even if she had have seen him, not to mention the fact that the phone he had been calling her from was a burn phone—completely untraceable.

He was perfectly safe.

So for now he was content with just having a cigarette while he was standing across the street, just watching the entrance of the police station and waiting for her to come out. Which she would soon enough because he knew that there was absolutely nothing the police could do to help her; she didn't know who was calling or why.

**X – X – X – X**

Samantha felt as though she hadn't slept in months. Ever since her previous visit to the police station a few days ago she hadn't been sleeping well; she had been tossing and turning and to put it frankly, she felt as though someone was watching her. At first she had brushed the feeling aside and attributed it to the stress of moving and trying to find contractors and plumbers to assist in the renovation of her mother's house, but by the next day she had grown more suspicious.

On the second day she had received more strange phone calls. Several of which was someone looking for a person named Sam – but she was not the right Sam – and others were simply of a person breathing obscenely. It wasn't until the early house of the morning that she had been convinced that someone was following her. So, there she was, seated in the police station on her third day in town ready to see what could be done.

David Hale was sitting to her right and Wayne Unser was seating behind his desk as they prepared to take her statement. Perhaps it was a little silly to speak to both the Chief and Deputy Chief about the matter but she was worried. A part of her sincerely hoped that the two men might work harder to help her since she was blind and the chances of her fending off an attacker were less than likely. Then again, she was also hoping that Wayne might be protective of her given that he had known her mother – although Samantha wasn't certain of how well they had known once another.

"Alright, Sam, what's brought you here today?" David asked in a gentle tone.

A sigh escaped the woman as she ran her fingers through her red hair. She wasn't sure how to tell them what was happening without sounding paranoid but admittedly there was no real way to achieve that so rather than beating around the bush she decided to just come out and say it.

"I think I'm being followed."

There was a moment of silence as David and Wayne shared and obviously concerned look. Neither of them had been expecting the woman to think such a thing given that she had only been back in Charming for three days. Frankly it just seemed unlikely, but as officers of the law, and friends, the two of them would address the matter to the best of their abilities.

"What makes you think that?" Wayne asked as he lit a cigarette, cleverly re-wrapped to hide marijuana. David gave Wayne a disapproving look but said nothing for the time being as he was more concerned with helping Samantha – he'd speak with Wayne once they were done.

"Well," Sam began as she ran her fingers through her hair once again; this time she gripped the roots tightly and gave it a little tug before she dropped her hand to her side where Hunter was sitting. "I've been getting these phone calls lately."

"Phone calls?" David asked.

"Yes, it might not sound like a big deal but it _is_ unusual." Sam explained as she turned her gaze in his direction.

"How so?" Wayne asked before he coughed a few times.

"Not a lot of people have my personal number, you see, just my dad, who is back in Nevada and a few friends from collage."

"And you're sure that this person isn't one of your friends playing a practical joke?" Wayne proposed despite the strength of the marijuana and the coughing it induced. His suggestion was one way of explaining things and it wasn't as though it hadn't happened before, Wayne couldn't count how many times young ladies had come to the police with similar tales and it turning out a friend was playing a prank.

But Samantha turned to stare towards him and shook her head. "God no, none of my friends would do something like this. They all know how jumpy I can be."

"You're completely sure?" David asked, wanting to make certain this wasn't going to be a waste of time.

"Yes!" the redhead exclaimed as she looked towards him with an exasperated look. This wasn't one of her friends playing a childish prank and for them to even suggest that irked her. She had expected them to be wary, but it was as though they weren't taking the matter seriously in the least.

"Alright, alright," David said as he held a hand up defensively, forgetting once again that she was unable to see him. "Tell me when these phone calls started."

"It was the other day, when I came in here to drop my resume off. That was when I got the first call."

"And is there anything out of the ordinary that you remember about the call?"

"Nothing. He asked for Sam but it turned out he was after a guy and not me. But he did call back several times over the next few days and I just kept telling him that he had the wrong number and didn't really think anything of it. That was when the calls started to be a little weird."

"Weird?" Wayne asked as he leant and rested an elbow on his desk.

"Weird because no one talking and it was just this ominous breathing, you know like the creeping breathing from the movies." Samantha said before letting out a shaking breath. It was quite obvious from the ridged set of her shoulders that she was becoming quite uncomfortable just talking about the matter. In an attempt to comfort her, David placed a hand gently on her to but once again he only managed to make her jump in surprise.

He attempted to withdraw his hand but Sam grabbed it before he could and held it tightly.

David gave her a reassuring smile, forgetting once again that she was unable to see him, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "What happened once he spoke?

She let out a shaky breath before replying. "At first he just said my name – my full name. Then he started to call at random times throughout the day and ask what I was doing or where I was. Eventually I got sick of telling him to stop call so I just started hanging up of him but now every time I do that he calls straight back and yells at me."

"Has he said anything else?"

Samantha flushed in embarrassment as she recalled what else the man had said to her: it wasn't something she was entirely comfortable talking about. She shifted her eyes to stare towards her lap instead of in David's direction as she bit her lower lip nervously.

"He's been asking me what I'm wearing and for nude pictures or even asking me to masturbate for him. Just things that make me really uncomfortable…"

She blushed again and looked towards her side where Hunter sat patiently while David and Wayne shared another concerned look.

It was obviously a serious situation and while both of them wished to help her they still needed to follow procedure instead of rushing off to be her gallant knights. Admittedly, David was a tad surprised that Wayne hadn't done just that by bending the law as he had in the past.

"So," Wayne said, though Sam didn't raise her gaze, "he is asking you some obscene stuff, but what makes you think that he is following you and not just playing a sick prank?"

"Because early this morning he called again and this time he knew _exactly_ where I was…"

"And you believe him?"

"Yeah," this time she raised her green eyes to glare towards Wayne, "that morning Hunter was acting defensive, like he was protecting me from danger. And then this guy called up saying that he knew where I was staying, he knew the name of the hotel and my room number. I remember telling him to leave me alone and then there was a knock at the door, I don't know if it was him or not but Hunter wouldn't stop barking…"

"Alright, Sammy, take us through this morning as best as you can remember."

**X – X – X – X**

_Samantha awoke with a start and without warning. Her mobile was ringing once again and she could hear something else in the room but in her semi-conscious state she wasn't able to put her finger on it. For a moment she lay on her back as she attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes, as she did so she figured out what it was she could here. Growling: it was Hunter growling. It was in that moment she realised he wasn't lying by her side as he usually was. What was he doing? Why was he growling?_

_She pushed those questions aside for a moment and instead began to fumble around under her pillows for her mobile and when she found it she flipped it open to stare at the screen. Though she wasn't blinded by the light up screen like a sighted person would have been._

_"He – hello?" She asked sleepily._

_"Well hello there, sweet bottom." A voice – his voice – responded in a purr._

_Samantha suddenly felt very much awake and sat up abruptly, fast enough to make her head spin. It was another phone call from her stalker. He had been calling for days now and Sam couldn't figure out what he wanted. Even when she was brave enough to ask him, he just danced around the question and changed the topic to something that made her feel extremely uncomfortable._

_For several minutes she was silent because she was too terrified to speak. She just listened to the sound of him breathing until he spoke once again: "Cat got you tongue?" he asked with an amused chuckle. She had been quiet for too long that he'd thought she had hung up on him once again._

_Sam swallowed hard._

_"What do you want?"_

_He laughed a second time and Sam felt a chill run down her spine._

_"You."_

_Her heart jumped into her throat when he finally revealed why he had been calling, and presumable stalking, her for days. For a second time Samantha couldn't speak and this time he said nothing. Hunter was still growling from somewhere in the room and that only added to the fear creeping through her veins._

_"Hunter, come here." She instructed her companion in an unsteady voice. His growling didn't crease for a second but the bed did rock as he jumped onto it. Hunter sat at her side, practically on top of her lap and when Sam ran her hand down the length of his back she noticed that his hackles were raised in an aggressive manner._

_"Missing your furry friend?"_

_"What the hell do you want?" Sam repeated, this time with a little more bite to her voice._

_"I told you already. I want you, Samantha."_

_"Why?" She snapped loudly, perhaps even slightly panicked. "What have I done?"_

_There was a moment of silence on both ends and Hunter's growling was the only sound breaking it. He was thinking of an excuse, or at least thinking of something to say without sounding like a retard and for that moment Samantha considered hanging up. She considered just hanging up and calling the police, calling David or Wayne or someone who could help her but she didn't._

_She wanted – needed – to know what he wanted from here. Why he was following her, how he had gotten her number. She had so many questions and he wasn't giving the answer she wanted._

_"You haven't done anything, sweet bottom." He answered truthfully. "I like you, that's all."_

_"But you don't even know who I am…"_

_"Of course I do, Miss Samantha Paige Taylor."_

_Her heart skipped a beat and a dozen more questions raced through her mind._

_"You see," He continued without giving her a chance to speak, "I know that you recently moved back to Charming from Nevada. I know that you studied for three years to become a professional translator, I know that your mother died when you were five and that you don't talk to your father often."_

_"How do you know all that?"_

_"I know _all_ about you."_

_"But I don't even know who you are…"_

_He clicked his tongue in amusement and chuckled softly, "Let's just say that I am an admirer."_

_As always he was dancing around the questions she asked and was giving her answers that didn't reveal anything. Not once had he said anything that gave away his identity or what he wanted with her: it was beyond frustrating. But more it was more than that, it was terrifying._

_"An admirer?"_

_"That's right. Someone who you will learn to like soon."_

_"Soon?"_

_"_Very _soon, sweet bottom. Soon you and I will be along and then you can get down on your knees and show me just how much you love me by sucking my cock. Then you'll bend over so I can fuck your –"_

_"Stop it! Stop talking!" Sam interrupted, she couldn't handle listening to him describe what he wanted her to do in such detail. Sure she wasn't a virgin, she'd experimented in college but she didn't know him and there was no way on god's green earth she would do anything sexual with him._

_"Look," she went on without allowing him a chance to continued, "my boyfriend is a cop and if you don't leave me alone then he is going to arrest you."_

_He scoffed, "You don't have a boyfriend, at least not yet." _

_"Yes I do."_

_This time he began to laugh, which Sam found insanely irritating._

_"No, you don't. You've been sleeping alone in a shady motel room for days with no boyfriend in sight."_

_"I'm not sleeping in a hotel."_

_"You're lying in the middle of the bed in room 113 of the Charming Hotel as we speak."_

_Sam's entire world froze over at that moment. Before now things had been bad, terrifying even. She was being called by a stranger who wanted to do obscene things to her but now it was so much worse because now he knew where she was. He knew her exact location, what and so much more about her, which meant he was officially stalking her. He knew what she looked like and where to find her and that was more terrifying then the things he wanted to do to her._

_"How do you know that?"_

_"_Because_," he groaned in annoyance, "I know all about you."_

_"You don't know anything about me!"_

_"Sure I do. I know that you like to sleep in your underwear and singlets. I know that you prefer to have Hunter sleep on the bed because it makes you feel safer, and –"_

_"How the fuck do you know that?"_

_"I'm watching you, that'd how I know."_

_"What?" With that all of the anger in her voice was gone and was replaced with a completely new level of fear. He didn't speak again, in fact he was the one to hang up this time and for several long, tense minutes there was nothing but the sound of Hunter's growling, and the dial tone registering in her ears._

_Then without warning there was an unexpected knock at the door and Hunter's growling changed to very loud and very aggressive barking. Sam felt the bed shift a second time as he vaulted off the bed and she assumed that he charged at the door to defend her. She dropped her mobile and stared in terror towards the locked door._

_"Oh shit."_

**X – X – X – X**

For some time after she had finished recapping the events of that morning, none of them spoke. Wayne simply jotted down several notes on a notepad sitting in front of him while David tightened his hold on her hand to the point of it being painful. Sam didn't particular mind though because knowing that he was beside her and that her stalker would be able to get close to her was comforting to say the least.

"He didn't try to break in?" Wayne asked, finally breaking the tense silence in the room.

Sam couldn't find her voice to answer him so she shook her head slightly. She had lowered her head while telling the two men what they wanted to know and once again she was embarrassed, still shaken from what had happened, so she kept her gaze down.

"And he just knocked on the door and then left?" David asked.

This time she nodded her head slowly and without a moment's hesitation. She was certain that he hadn't tried to get in because she could clearly remember Hunter barking continuously for at least twenty minutes. Nothing she said had been able to calm him and honestly that didn't bother her; she hadn't wanted him to stop barking. She had wanted the man on the other side of that door to think breaking in was too dangerous..

"You didn't happen to get a look at him through the window or a peephole?" David asked the question before he was able to stop himself. Wayne shot in a death glare but the Deputy Chief's attention was on the redhead before him who had raised her head to glower at him in anger.

"Even if I had have seen him it wouldn't have mattered! I'm blind, remember?"

"Of course, I'm sorry." He apologized after clearing his throat in embarrassment.

While David's apology did very little to pacify her annoyance, Sam wasn't given a chance to berate the Deputy for his words as Wayne had quickly interrupted to prevent that from happening. He cleared his throat as he crushed his joint in the ashtray to the right of his desk before speaking.

"You don't know his name or anything else that might give us an indication to his identity?"

"No."

"Then I hate to say it but there isn't a lot that we can do to help you, Sammy." Wayne said with a sigh.

Sam was gobsmacked. "What?"

"Unfortunately my hands are tied. A crime hasn't been committed and you don't know who this man is, there isn't much that can be done legally."

"There isn't much you can do, are you serious? Isn't stalking a crime?"

"Yes it is, Sammy, and the police take it very seriously. However you don't know who this man is or what he looks like, It could be any man in Charming and we simply cannot go door to door asking if a person is stalking you or not."

Wayne was attempting to explain the situation as best he could and in a way that she would understand but he was well aware that few people understood that the police could do little to help them. While he wanted to help her, and protect her, he was at loss on how to do that. She couldn't tell them who was stalking her and with so little information to go on they were, there was nothing he or any other police officers could do.

"So I'm on my own then? I have to fend off some freak that could be built like a brick-shit house?"

"No." David interjected quickly, "That isn't going to happen. What we _can_ do is increase patrols in the areas around the hotel and we can have someone check in on you throughout the night. We can keep an eye out for this guy so that if he does come by your hotel again then we can catch him in the act." He explained sternly in an attempt to reassure her that she was not alone in this ordeal. However, it was painfully evident that his words were having little effect at the moment.

"That's great, just peachy. You can do absolutely nothing!" Sam snapped as she stood and yanked her hand out of his. She urged Hunter to stand and he was on his feet in an instant. He began to lead her towards the door but as she opened it she paused and glanced over her shoulder and in the direction of the two men.

"It was pointless coming here. There isn't anything you can do to help me. Just do me one favour okay? When you find me raped and murdered in some back ally, find the _fucking_ arsehole that did it."

Without uttering another word she stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut with as much force as possible. She had no right to be angry with them, on some level Sam knew that, but she still felt angry and perhaps even a little betrayed. She'd hoped that they would be able to help her and now that she knew there was very little that could be done, she was at a loss and more afraid then she had been in days.

Lost in thought, Samantha didn't hear Wayne calling her name until he had grabbed her by the arm and forcefully stopped her. With a roll of her eyes she turned to face him once more and spoke. "What?" She snapped, "What do you want, Wayne? There isn't anything more you can do for me so why should I stay here for a minute longer?"

"Sammy, you're upset. I understand that but there might be something I can do to help you."

"How?"

Wayne didn't reply immediately, instead he ushered her into one of the empty rooms so that they could talk privately. After her had closed, and locked, the door behind them, Wayne took a step closer to Sam so that he could whisper.

"I have some _friends_ that might be able to help you find this man."

"Friends?" Sam asked, clearly sceptical.

"Yeah, that's right. There are associates of mine that can offer you protection."

For a long minute Sam didn't speak and simply regarded Wayne's words with suspicion. There were several logical reasons why he could have been being so cryptic, but if her experiences in life had taught her anything then what he was getting at wasn't going to be legal.

"This isn't legal is it?" She said, voicing her thoughts.

"There ain't nothing illegal about visiting a repair shop and talking to some mechanics."

"And you are certain about that?"

"I can't do much to help you, Sammy, but these people might be able to. If you decide to look into this then head to Teller-Morrow Automotive and speak with either Jackson Teller or Clay Morrow. Tell them that you're a friend of mine and that I sent you."

Sam was going to ask him another question and further inquire on the matter but was effectively silenced when she heard the door being unlocked and opened. He didn't want to give her a chance to speak or ask any more questions. He didn't want to risk anyone, particularly David, hearing what the two of them were saying because he knew that it would only lead to trouble for the both of them. Instead he turned away from her and unlocked the door before she was able to speak again.

He ushered her out of the room as quickly as he had ushered her inside.

"Wayne," Sam said softly, "Thank you."

**X – X – X – X**

Whistler felt as though he had been standing across the road from the police station for some time now, although it had only been about an hour. If he was to be completely honest then he was beginning to get bored – not to mention impatient. While Darby might have assigned him to follow Samantha, he wasn't interested in waiting around for hours on end when there were more important things that needed to be done. He had places to go and people to see.

He had just lit another cigarette to pass the time when his phone began to ring. He fumbled around in his pockets for a moment before finding his phone in the breast pocket of his shirt; Whistler looked down at the smirked at the familiar number.

He answered the call and pressed it to his ear. "Yeah?"

"What's happening?" Darby asked.

Whistler clicked his tongue thoughtfully before replying: "Not much. I followed her to the police station about an hour ago, now I'm just waiting for her to come back out."

"The police station?"

"That's right," Whistler replied with little concern, "I think the phone calls freaked her out a bit."

An amused, and somewhat sinister, chuckle escaped the Nord leader upon hearing this. "Good," Darby murmured, "she should be scared."

The two of them shared a laugh then and as they did, Whistler turned away from the police station for a moment to move his feet: which were beginning to ache. As he paced back and forth along the sidewalk, he took puff of his cigarette and allowed himself a moment to enjoy the taste of tobacco laced with crank. His back was to the station when she finally came out, so he didn't notice and when her turned back she was sitting down on a bench with several pedestrian's obscuring the his direct line of site.

"Whistler," Darby said after too much time had based without anything being said, "we need to act soon, before Clay starts to get suspicious of us. You need to grab the girl _today._" He explained.

"So soon? I've only been following her for a week."

"Doesn't matter, Whistler. I don't want Samcro getting wind of my interest in the girl, I want her today."

"Alright, I'll keep following her for now. When she is alone I'll grab her. Where should I take her?"

"Álvarez has agreed to lend us one of his storage shed for a few days. It's off the grid and in the middle of nowhere."

There was a moment of tense silence between them as Whistler processed this information. He was comfortable with Álvarez helping them out, or knowing about the money Darby was going to be getting from this girl – he didn't trust them. They were double crossing wetbacks, nothing more and nothing less.

"The Mayan's are helping us out? Why? Can we trust them?" he asked, voicing his opinion.

"Yeah," Darby mused with a chuckle, "he and I made a deal. He is getting a cut of the money and we get a place to hold her for a while."

"And you are happy giving money to the wetback." Whistler said with a scoff.

"I'm okay with it. He doesn't know how much we're getting from her."

If he had have been listening then he would have replied but his attention was elsewhere. He had finally seen Samantha among the crowd across the street, she had stood up when someone had approached her: a man that dressed in a white shirt and black pants who began leading her to a taxi parked on the street. For a second he just stared at her before in registered in his mind that he needed to get in his car and follow them before her lost sight of her.

"Shit!" Whistler hissed through clench teeth as he snapped his phone shut without warning. He jammed that into his pocket and then rifled through his pocket and pulled his car keys out. He was sitting in his care in mere seconds but as he put the car into drive and attempted to reverse out of his parking spot, a blue four wheel drive began honking its horn and force him to slam his breaks on to avoid a collision.

"Fuck!" He snapped angrily as he lost sight of his prey.

* * *

_**A/N: **Here we are once again! Another update for you enjoyment. We are officially one step closer to all the good stuff and closer to the interesting things. Once again I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has __reviewed, favourited, and followed this story so far._ It really means a lot to me to know that you guys like my story so far. _Of course, I don't own Sons of Anarchy, the characters, ideas, concepts, belong to their __respective owner(s) however the characters - Samantha 'Sam' Taylor and Hunter - are my own original characters and I consider them both my property. :)_  


_Also, if any of you lovely people have a few minutes to spare I'd really appreciate you stopping my my Sons of Anarchy Forum, SOA: Writer's Anonymous._

___And as always, thank you to __**dreamer-girl-reana **for agreeing to beta-ing this fan-fiction! :)_


End file.
